Тупик
by synfilifjonky
Summary: Перевод фика Standstill автора shara.


Первое, что делает Уилсон после смерти Эмбер - берет отгул. Ему надо организовать похороны. Родители Эмбер уже вылетели в Джерси, чтобы попрощаться с единственной дочерью.

Обо всём этом Хаусу рассказывает Кадди. Сам он не виделся с Уилсоном с той самой ночи.

На церемонии прощания присутствуют только семья и близкие друзья. Повсюду подсолнухи - любимые цветы Эмбер. Уилсон закупил их в огромном количестве, завалил ими весь зал. Один цветок сам вложил в сложенные руки покойной.

Этого Кадди не говорила, но всё это видится Хаусу, как наяву.

Каждые два часа он набирает в телефоне номер Уилсона, но не решается позвонить.

Когда Уилсон выходит, наконец, на работу, Хаус пытается подкараулить его, чтобы поговорить. Но Уилсон больше не заходит к нему по утрам и даже не ходит мимо его кабинета. И Хаус перестает выходить из кабинета, проводит там весь день, и время раздумий над диагнозами яростно расхаживает взад-вперед, до судорог в больной ноге. Что ж, боль немного отпускает - и то хорошо.

Один раз они все же встречаются в коридоре. Хаус идет домой, а Уилсон - на ночное дежурство. (Хаус уже выучил наизусть все расписание Уилсона и знает, куда тот идет. Знает, что Уилсон нарочно выматывает себя работой, чтобы поскорее забыть о своем горе).

Хаус остановился, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, но взгляд Уилсона лишь скользнул по лицу друга, и он прошел дальше. И если бы не неестественно прямая осанка его плеч, можно было бы подумать, что они не знакомы.

И, вопреки данному себе обещанию, он снова напивается. В час ночи, вывалившись из бара, идет, пошатываясь, к своему мотоциклу. Ключи от мотоцикла на этот раз при нем - он не отдал их бармену.

У него двоится в глазах, хотя выпил он не так много. Нет, в самом деле, гораздо меньше по сравнению с его обычной дозой. Мысли его текут хаотично, соскальзывают, и руки точно так же соскальзывают с руля. Но ему нужно сосредоточиться. Набрать скорость, свернуть вон на те деревья. Разве он не справится с этим? Разве есть причина продолжать жить? Но краем глаза он видит Эмбер, ее понимающую улыбку. И Хаус внезапно понимает: это не то, чего он хотел, - и резко останавливается, обеими руками вцепившись в руль.

Вот, наконец, он перед подъездом знакомого дома. Шатаясь, входит внутрь, поднимается в лифте. Идет по коридору, путая номера дверей и удивляясь странной резкости окружающих красок - стен, панелей, коридора. Они словно пестрят, рябят вокруг, и странные цветные пятна вспыхивают перед глазами. Вот, кажется, та дверь, которую он ищет - темная, с деревянной обивкой. Даже на расстоянии видно, что за этой дверью поселилось горе. Он кладет ладонь на ее шершавую поверхность, и ему кажется, что она пульсирует, источает боль.

Или это только так кажется?

Что это? Он снова в автобусе?

\- Что, голова болит? - хихикает над ним водитель.

\- Заткнись! - кричит на него Хаус и снова приходит в себя, стоя перед дверью Уилсона.

\- Уилсон! - говорит он, обращаясь к двери, но не слышит собственного голоса. - Уилсон! Я не знаю, как все исправить!

Нет, наверное, это все сон, просто сон. Вон и водитель автобуса скалится под лестницей.

\- Отвали, - устало говорит ему Хаус. - Исчезни...

Краем глаза он замечает улыбающуюся Эмбер.

\- Не уходи, - просит он. - Не бросай меня… - но тут в их автобус снова врезается мусоровоз, и все они опять погибают.

Очнувшись, Хаус чувствует, что лежит на полу. Открыв глаза, видит перед собой чьи-то ноги в черных ботинках из дорогой кожи. Подняв голову, он видит Уилсона, который стоит на пороге, придерживая открытую дверь, и вопросительно смотрит на Хауса.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? - спрашивает Уилсон. Хаус не знает, что ответить.

Облизнув пересохшие губы, он пытается встать с пола, хватаясь руками за стену. Это сделать не так-то легко, а Уилсон не делает и шага, чтобы помочь. "Куда же задевалась трость?"

Наконец Хаус кое-как поднимается на ноги и впервые за много недель встречается взглядом с Уилсоном. Уилсон выглядит ужасно: под глазами залегли темные круги, лицо осунулось, между бровей горькая складка. Но это Уилсон, живой, настоящий, не сон и не галлюцинация, после стольких дней, наконец-то! - и Хаус от облегчения едва может стоять на ногах, и он наконец-то может сказать все, что хотел, сказать ему: "Я так без тебя скучаю, мне так плохо…"

Но все, что он может - жалко выговорить:

\- Уилсон, прости меня…

Рот Уилсона горько искривляется. Он смотрит в сторону, на стену, на косяк двери, на ее старое потертое дерево, грубое, темное, шершавое, источающее боль и горе (а, впрочем, это только так кажется), на коврик, с которого только что поднялся Хаус...

"Не бросай меня," - мысленно просит Хаус.

\- Я просто хотел… - начинает он, но лицо Уилсона искажается мучительной, болезненной гримасой, и он трясет головой.

\- Я… Я не хочу тебя видеть, - тихо, но твердо говорит Уилсон.

Долгая пауза. Грудь Хауса снова сдавливают невидимые тиски.

\- Ладно, - говорит он и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Хромая, он идет по коридору и слышит, как сзади захлопывается дверь.

У него дрожат руки. "Наверное, это неврологические последствия той комы".


End file.
